After He Leaves
by SAKURAnTOKYO
Summary: this is the sequel to Boys Don't Cry. I'M OUT OF TIME TO WRITE THIS... PLEASE ADOPT!!! E-MAIL ME OK !!! ARIGATOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS *HUGS* ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN
1. A Date and a Scary Phone Call

After He Leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue…oh and I don't own Oasis!!! And Damon… well he's just there for now I guess.

A/N:This is my sequel to Boys Don't Cry.This is mostly in Sakura's POV unless said otherwise.And everyone (Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo are all like 16) It starts the first weekend of winter break.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

~~~FB~~~ flashbacks

~~~EFB~~~ end flashbacks

After He Leaves

By SAKURAnTOKYO

*riiiiinngggg* *rriiiiinnnnnnnngggg* *RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG*

"Mo.."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CALL ME RIGHT AFTER YOUR DATE, WHY DIDN'T YOU???"I yanked to phone from my ear and stretched out my arm as far as it could go, but sheesh Tomoyo yells really really really and I mean really LOUD!!!

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan, demo I just walked in through the door."

"Gomen nasai…"

"Tomoyo, you said Syao…I mean Li-kun was going to be there…"

"WHAT he wasn't there?"

"Nope I didn't see him.. I didn't even feel his aura, where is he? I didn't mean it when I said I didn't like him I really do I miss him!!!" 

"We'll find him later but please c'mon how was your date with **Damon**?"

"Well this is how it went…"

~~~FB~~~

"Kero!!! What am I suppose to wear I have nothing the wear AHHHH!!!!"

"Sakura, I THOUGHT that you didn't like or even remotely like anyone besides the Chinese Gaki, and now you are going out with some other male bimbo named Damon, make up your mind sheesh… and this is what you should wear!" Kero hands me this light pink stretch tank top with khakis shorts.

"It'd PERFECT Kero!!!… Wait AHHHHH!!! What am I suppose to do with my hair and …" 'how am I suppose to make Syaoran jealous if I can't look perfect oh well I guess that will have t…'

*ding dong*

"It's too late!!! COMING!!!" I run downstairs and opened the door. Damon was standing there with flowers in his hand, Sakura's to be exact.

(I'm gonna change into convo mode where it's (name): what ever they are saying ok!)

Damon: Sugio! Sakura-san you look very nice!

Touya: HEY THAT'S MY IMOUTO YOU TALKIN ABOUT, DAMON! Close your mouth you look like you are eating a popsicle!

Sakura: Onii-chan!!! BE NICE!

Sakura takes Damons outstretched arm are start walking out the door.

Touya: Matte Sakura, what happen the Chinese Gaki?

Sakura: Don't know and don't care!

Touya: Ja *mutters* kaijuu…

Back to Sakura and Damon…

Damon leads me to the car and opens the door for me 'Damon is such the "Gentleman", Syaoran's nothing to _Damon_… what am trying to do? I'm in love with Syaoran the only reason why I'm on this stupid date is to get back at Syao-chan for hurting me' Damon drives us to this little quaint Italian restaurant in downtown. 

Sakura: Wow this is a great restaurant! 

Damon: Thanks, my parents would be glad to hear that. I'm the heir of this restaurant chain!

He smiles brightly at me, actually a little too brightly! 'Oh wohoo a restaurant chain BIG fun!'

We sit down at the table and the waiter gives us…er… me the menu.

Sakura: So, Damon-kun what's good here?

Damon: The Lasagna's good.

Sakura: Ok I'll have that.

Damon: WAITER!

Waiter: Yes, are you ready to order?

Damon: Two lasagna's please.

Waiter: Alright, be back with your order soon.

They eat and talk small talk. (that's boring and you don't need to know about it)

~~~EFB~~~

"… and Tomoyo, Damon is sooooooooooooo BORING!!! He has nothing interesting to talk about he is such a L7 (square for ppl who haven't heard that)!"

"Wait so Sakura, Syaoran WASN'T at the restaurant?"

"Nope, not at all!"

"hummmmm… well I gotta go ok Ja ne Sakura-chan"

"Ja"

*click*

@@@ TOMOYO's POV @@@

'Li, that rat bastard, didn't he say he was gonna meet me there at the restaurant! I purposely didn't show, so that they would meet and talk to each other!!! Argggg, THIS IS WHY I HATE GUYS… I'm gonna call that guy right now!'

*Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep* 

*RINNNNNNNNNNNNGGG*

"We're sorry this number is no longer a working number, please check your number and try again."

'WHAT!!!! That's it I'm calling Li's mom!'

*Dialing* 

"Ne how, ching wah ju shi sa?" (that's "Hello, who is this?" I dunno Cantonese but that's Mandarin, same difference)

"umm… this is Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan may I please speak to Li Yelan?"

"hold on, one moment please."

*waiting*

"Ne how."

"Hello, Mrs. Li, this is Tomoyo, I'm one of your son's friends in Japan, I was wondering if you knew why Li-kun's number is not working?"

"Why Tomoyo, did he not tell you that he left Japan for good and that he's in Hong Kong right now as we speak, in this house?"

"NANIIIII!!!! I can't believe he didn't tell us, he didn't tell anyone!"

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok one sec"

you hear "Xiao-Lang!!!" in the background

"Wei" (that's hello too,I don't mean it to be "Wei" as in Li's trainer)

"LI SYAORAN, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE JAPAN WITHOUT TELLING ME OR **SAKURA!?** I THOUGHT THAT YOU CARED ABOUT HER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SHE STILL LOVES YOU TO DEATH AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, BUT YOU KNOW YOU WERE PROBABLY TOO BUSY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF TO EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT! YOU KNOW MAYBE YOU SHOULD MARRY MEILING CAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE A HAIR ON SAKURA'S HEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME LI!???"

"Are you quite finished Tomoyo, so I can explain?"

"Yes but what the heck is there needed to be explained, YOU ARE A COLD HEARTED, NO GOOD, GIRL USER……POOFACE!!!!!!"

"Ok I guess I deserve that but let me explain. Meiling got a call from my mother telling her that the wedding between us was in two weeks and Meiling told me to break it off with Sakura or else she would tell the Elders I was dating someone outside the Clan which is against the rules unless you have permission.I broke up with Sakura and she's mad at me but she didn't let me explain either, she just ran off.Meiling got another call from my mom and my mom told her that the wedding was off because she foresaw me with someone else, but she wanted me home for break. Meiling told me and I almost killed her for letting me hurt Sakura. I was off to tell Sakura, but she was already making a date with that American, Damon, so I decided just to leave Japan and return to Hong Kong. I didn't tell Sakura I was leaving because it would have been too hard on me. Do you follow me Tomoyo?" 

" hummm… yes I do Li-kun but now I just have one question.WHEN IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GONNA COME BACK TO JAPAN AND SAY YOU ARE SORRY TO SAKURA CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA BE THE ONE TO TELL HER YOU LEFT!"

"I told you that I'm not coming back Tomoyo!"

"You better are else you won't ever see Sakura again and you'll be miserable for the rest of your life!"

*slam* 

'That makes me feel good yelling are him like that! It didn't serve him right he left me to handle Sakura, I know I'm her best friend but still I dunno what to do… oh well I'll think about it tomorrow I'm tired'

To Be Continued…

A/N: hey I'd like to thank all the ppl that reviewed Boys Don't Cry! Do you think this sucks or should I go on? 


	2. The Plan

After He Leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… I think I'm gonna cry now

A/N: they are all like 16 and this is all in narrator's POV unless otherwise stated. Oh and I goofed on the "I don't own oasis" I was gonna make the first chapter a song fic but I didn't and I forgot to take that out oops. AND Tomoyo does have rage. Oh yeah it's still Winter Break ok.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

~~~FB~~~ flashbacks

~~~EFB~~~ end flashbacks

After He Leaves

**Ch2: The Plan**

By SAKURAnTOKYO

~~~ The Next Day (morning) ~~~

@@@ Daidouji Household 10:00AM @@@

Tomoyo wakes up, yawns, stretches and climbs out of bed. 'WOW that was such a good night's sleep!' Her eyes wander around her room (she doesn't that unconsciously though) and they fall on the picture of the whole group (Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Naoko, Meiling, Sakura, and Syaoran). 'Li-kun, that lying cheating, heartbreaker, non-independent, can't think for himself LOSER!!! Arrggg… I was in a good mood too and I had to think of him darn him, well I better call Sakura and check if Li called her and told her, and if he didn't we can always go to the mall.'

@@@ Kinomoto Household 10:00AM @@@

Sakura wakes up feeling…well icky she cried herself to sleep and her pillow was still sorta wet and salty…

~~~FB~~~

*riiiiiiiiinnnnnnggg* *riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngg*

"Moshi moshi"

"Sakura-chan?"

"SYAORAN-KUN!!! I'm sorry for running away like that but it's not fair the broke up with me to be with Meiling but you are still my friend why haven't you called me, you call me every night it's a tradition!!!"

"Sakura…um… I dunno who to put this but…um…"

"Well on with it Syao-chan"

"I'minHongKongnowandI'mnotcomingbackbecauseyoubrokemyheartandican'tbenearyoubutIstillloveyougoodbye!"

"WHAT?? I didn't catch a word you said there Syao-chan."

" I said… I'm in Hong Kong now and I'm not coming back because you broke my heart and I can't be near you but I still love you goodbye…wait a sec someone is calling me…hey I have to go bye bye my love."

*click* 

'What how could Syao…Li-kun do that to me I thought I meant something… hell he just said he loved me… wait he just said he loved me how did I not know that… not even when we were going out I didn't hear him say I love you…well I did but It was like I gave you a gift and the receiver say wow I love you for the present sorta thing… how could I be sooooo dense!!! (well Sakura I could list the ways!!! Hehe, Sakura: Mou… that's not nice!!! L, Me: sorry but it's true read the other ficcies) why is he doing this…WAIT is he still marrying Meiling??? How… what… why!!! What does Meiling have that I don't he never even went out with her sheesh… well Meiling is an awesome fighter but that's never come up before… and she is a "Li" that's probably it… well then again I AM the Card Mistress, technically a Li relative… sheesh all this think is make me have a headache I'm going to sleep.' Sakura gets read to sleep and she cries herself to sleep.

~~~EFB~~~

*brrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggg* *brrrinnn*

"Mo.."

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo!" Tomoyo said in a very very very bright, make you sick, cheery voice.

"Mou… Tomoyo-chan, He left!"

"I'll be right over!"

"Mat…"

*click*

"te, yo-u don' t nee d to co me ov er.." (you know how you say things slowly that's what I was going for)

*** SAKURA's POV***

'Well I guess I'll see what's on the radio'

_I'm holding on, waiting for your call_

_it's simple but I can't explain this_

_I'm sinking down, I feel like I could die_

_I'm falling off I don't know why_

'Wow this song really matches my emotions… I do just want to go somewhere and just leave this but then I have the hope that it was just the macho guy talking in Syaoran.'

_I still believe it when you say_

_it's another perfect day_

'hehe I would think it was another perfect day if Syaoran told me that'

_so I might try, to leave it all behind_

_I know tomorrow's not so bright now_

I'll say goodbye, cause nothing good can last

_you wear and fade you're nowhere fast_

'Well tomorrow WON'T be brighter for a while but it's true nothing good CAN last and I AM no where fast… wow this song is perfect for my emotions! I wonder what it is'

_and today, I don't know how_

_to keep it all inside_

_but I guess I'll let it slide_

'I don't know how to keep it inside…I guess I am glad that Tomoyo's coming over, I'll talk to her she'll know what to do, she always does.'

_and today, I don't know why_

_I thought that it was real_

_but I guess it's no big deal_

'I guess that Syaoran thinks it's a not a big deal, I guess it was just puppy love…but then again I really do love him we would both do almost anything for each other why did he do this… here I am again going off confusing myself… I better stop listening to this' I go reach over to turn off the radio when the announcer says, " That's the new single,Another Perfect Day, from American Hi-Fi, and now the new one from Cake, Short skirts and long jackets" 'Well now I know where I can get it' I reach over and turn it off.

*ding dong* *ding dong*

"Coming!!!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo throws herself onto me, into a BIG bear hug… 'what does she think I would be doing crying my eyes out and sobbing for Li-kun…wait I did do that…' I hug Tomoyo back.

"He's gone, Tomoyo he's gone!!!!" I let out a wail.

"SAKURA! You have to stop crying right now!"

"Why???"

"Cause I dunno what to do…" Tomoyo wines.

She and I giggle at that. We walk upstairs into my room and sit on the bed and just sit there for a while… I was trying to not cry and by the faces that Tomoyo was making I bet she was trying to figure out a plan.

"I'VE GOT IT!!!"

"Shhhhhhhh… not so loud Tomoyo, but what do you got?"

"Well this is my plan… we get Hiiragizawa-kun to come back from England and then you call Syaoran.."

"What if you doesn't answer?"

"Leave him a message and make sure he gets it… now where was I… oh yeah and you tell Syaoran " Li-kun, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you, I'm sorry that I didn't measure up to you standards and I'm sorry that I lost you as a friend but I'm not going to be sad when you aren't coming back you are choosing to be miserable and staying in Honk Kong… well Hiiragizawa-kun is coming back for next semester and maybe he'll see was GOOD quailities I HAVE! Goodbye!" and then hang up on him!!!"

"Tomoyo, just on problem don't YOU like _Eriol_???"

"Yeah, but he likes me… I think… hopefully… but I KNOW he'll do this because he wouldn't dare give up a chance to get back at his "Cute Descendent" for hurting his… we technical daughter."

"Oh…I get what you are saying!!!" 'Well if Tomoyo can play matchmaker for me and Syaoran I can sure play matchmaker for her and Eriol… they have so many like qualities… both cunning and secretive and of course sly!'

"-now and stuff like that…SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME???"

I sweatdrop "Sorry, I sorta zoned out."

"Sorta??? I don't believe you I've been talking for five minutes!!!"

"Well can you repeat it then?"

"Well I said that when Hiiragizawa-kun comes, I'll get him flirting with you on tape and stuff like that and send it to Syaoran as a last Christmas present or a…well I'm make up something… but that's if he doesn't come back for next semester. ANYWAYS if that does work I could go down there and grab him by collar," Tomoyo does the hand motion, " and say "You are coming back to Japan I don't care what you say!!! Your Ying Fa is there and so if your life! Don't even start with the _in a mocking voice_ "but the Elders they wouldn't stand for it!!" Are you gonna live YOUR life or are you going to live the Elder's life for you??? Then I'll drag him onto a plane I don't care if he's kicking and screaming, I'll have him bond and gagged!!!"

"Isn't that a bit drastic Tomoyo???"

"No, not really I think he deserves it, but I don't think it would resort to that if you know what I mean he'll be back because he's afraid Eriol's going to go after you."

"oh ok… hey you want to get some lunch?" 'Did she just say Eriol and not Hiiragizawa-kun wow that's a first'

"Sure, let's go."

We leave to go to lunch.

@@@ Somewhere in Hong Kong@@@

*** Syaoran's POV***

"Master Xiao-lang, our mother wishes to speak to you."

"Xie Xie (thank you) Wei."

I walk over to my mother's study and knock.

"Come in"

"You wished to speak to me mother."

"Xiao-lang come in and yes I did, I wanted to know why you aren't going back to Japan next semester? I overheard your conversation with Tomoyo last night."

"Well there's nothing there for me mother, I'd rather stay at home and train to be a better leader the time I spent in Japan needs to be made up for."

"What about the Card Mistress?"

"She found someone new."

"What??? How…when…what?" and you are going to give her up like that without a fight?"

"Well all I want is her happiness, it's better to get out of her way."

"Well son, think about it if you give up this chance to go back for second semester you probably won't ever see her again in you life you do you really want to do that?"

"I'm not sure, mother."

"Well think about it you have till two days before school starts there to decide make the right choice, dismissed."

To Be Continue…

­­­­­­­­A/N: oh yeah I don't own American Hi-Fi nor Cake. Also I want to clear up any confusion (no one asked this yet but I know someone will) Syaoran never left after the cards were changed, Eriol did though. What Syaoran did do was tell Sakura that he liked her and asked her out. They went out and then Boys Don't Cry comes in. They never truly told each other that the LOVED each other. I think that's it… the next part will be out soon but tell me if you want Sakura and Tomoyo to go GET stubborn Syaoran and have Syaoran crack and go back to Japan, cause if you readers don't I'll just make up something and trust me I bet you won't like it… hint hint no S&S… Ja ne.


	3. The Plan in Action

After He Leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… I think I'm gonna cry now… JUST KIDDING

A/N: I would like to thank all the ppl that Review my story, you guys rock! J

**_Otaku_Love_4ever_**_- hey in Boys Don't Cry you'll see why Sakura goes out with Damon, it's a stupid reason but hey it was a reason!_

**_TrinaP_**_- hey don't die please! Ne ways there is definitely going to be E&T all of you like them for some reason… J/K I loooove E&T also __J_

A/N: They are all like 16 and this is all in narrator's POV unless otherwise stated. It's still Winter Break ok. Hey my site is working now so you may check it out!!! J [www.geocities.com/lives1mission][1] I did the CCS section not the Gundam Wing ok well enough chitchat on to the story!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

~~~FB~~~ flashbacks

~~~EFB~~~ end flashbacks

**After He Leaves**

**Ch3: The Plan in Action**

** **

By SAKURAnTOKYO

~~~ Next Day (after Li's talk with his mother) ~~~

@@@ Tomoyo's House…errr… Mansion @@@

~~~ Tomoyo's POV ~~~

'hummmm… I better call Eriol-kun…' I'm looking for his number that's written in my black book somewhere. 'ahhh… found it now I have to call Eriol-kun!!! *sigh* I miss that boy he's perfect for me, but he's still with Muzuki-sensei… I'll never match up to her… oh well that probably means that it's not fated oh well I still have to call him for Sakura-chan'ssake.'

*Bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep*

*Rinnnnnnnnnggggggggg* *Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggg* *Riiiinnnnnggggg* *Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg*

'I guess he isn't home…' 

"Hello? Sorry hold on one moment…" 'In the background I hear Spinal Sun yelling at someone I hadn't figured it out yet but it sorta went like this…

Spinal Sun: Why did you let Naruku get the phone, you know he'll never get off it!!! Don't you ever think that it's someone important!!! 

Mystery person: Spinal please I don't want to talk to ANYONE why can't you understand that! I even want to put you and Naruku in a book but then I'd be afraid of doing something I would regret now please leave me alone!

Spinal: Master if that phone call is for you I want you to take it and then I'll leave you alone. Deal?

Eriol (Tomoyo isn't dense): Fine deal!' 

"Sorry about that, this is Naruku speaking"

"Naruku-kun, this is Tomoyo-chan is Eriol home??" 'I asked that in my innocent voice and hopefully he bought that I didn't hear the other conversation between his master and Spinal.' In the background, "Master, it's for you it's Tomoyo-chan!!!" "Tell her I'm not here!!!" " But I can't do that Master you promised Suppi that you'd talk to the person on the phone if it was for you and then Suppi would leave you alone, and I think you memory is getting worse Master because you just made that deal!" "Fine"

"Hello? Daidouji-san?"

"Hello, Hiiragizawa-kun, how are you?"

"As good as I can be right about now."

"Well I don't want to pry, you know I'm here as well as Sakura-chan if you need anyone to talk to."

"Wait what about my cute descendent?"

"Well you see that's why I called… Li-kun went back to Hong Kong by his free will and he said that he's not coming back, so I was wondering…"

"You were wondering if I could go to Japan and make Li-kun jealous enough so he'll come back, right?"

"OH Hiiragizawa-kun, you know me too well, will you come???"

"Well I might as well then I can talk to you in person, but there's one problem… I don't have a place to stay and neither does Naruku and Spinal."

"I thought you had a house here, but that's ok you all can stay in my house, I have tons of room AND it wouldn't be a bother at all!!!"

"I sold the house…"

"Oh…" 'not going to pry not going to pry not going to pry…' "So… Hiiragizawa-kun I'll see you soon, ne?"

"Oh course Daidouji-san."

"Oh Arigatou Hiiragizawa-kun, see you soon!!!"

*click*

~~~ Eriol's POV ~~~

@@@ Hiiragizawa's Mansion in England @@@

"Spinal Sun, Naruku, We're going back to Japan, we are going to leave tomorrow be ready!"

'I never thought about going back to Japan, but now it seems like a good idea besides helping my estranged "daughter," I can't believe that MY cute descendent did that to Sakura… I think I'll call him when I get to Tomoyo's house… Kaho… why do I keep thinking about her she said things were over and it was better even not to be friends…

~~~FB~~~

"Eriol dear, I still love you but I'm not fated to be with you… I think you know that deep down but you just don't see it now… I had a reoccurring dream ever since I've met you, at first it was once in a while but lately it's been every night… the dream says that I'm fated with another, the other is actually your Clow Reed's mother's younger sister's reincarnated son. The reason I need to break it off with you is because I think I found him. I fell in love with him in a different way I love you. There was a second part to my dream too. It was your part. You found a girl that was fated with you… it was supposedly the reincarnation of you…"

"What how is that even possible being a reincarnation of me?"

"Well you see… Clow Reed never married but had descendents through family, thus the Li Clan, but the reason Clow Reed didn't marry was because he had a complete soul. People these days have half a soul and the other is in the opposite sex and its their soul mate. When Clow Reed was reincarnated, his soul divided into two, one a girl and one you."

"Well if it's a reincarnation of Clow Reed shouldn't this girl have magic?"

"Well I'm not sure in the dream, it said that the girl either was denied magic in her blood or it's in her innercore and there's not way to find it and bring it out until you find her. Therefore you can't find her by sensing her. But Eriol I'm not her, I'm sorry… I think we shouldn't see each other after this it would be too painful for both of us… Goodbye Eriol…"

Then she left me standing there…

~~~EFB~~~

'Well I better start packing…'

~~~ Regular POV ~~~

~~~ Next day ~~~

Eriol locked up his England Mansion hoping the next time he saw it he would be so depressed. The three of them took a cab to the London Airport and flew to Japan.

~~~ Meanwhile in Japan ~~~

"Sakura-chan, we are going to be late picking up, Eriol-kun, Naruku-kun, and Spinal Sun, NOW HURRY!!!"

"But Tomoyo-chan I can't go out in public like this I don't have anything done to my hair!!!"

"Whatever!" Tomoyo drags Sakura into the limo outside of Sakura's house and they race to the Airport.

@@@ Airport @@@

"Hiiragizawa-kun!!!" Eriol hears that familiar voice and turns and spots her. He says something to Spinal and Naruku and then the three walk over to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Ohayo, Daidouji-san, _Daughter_"

"Mou…Eriol-kun, stop that I hate it when you call me daughter and plus you can't do that because you are suppose to be pretending to woo me…"

"Come on you two no fighting let's go to my house!"

"BUT I WANNA GO TO SEE TOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYAAAAAAA-KUN, HE'S DELICIOUS!!!" (I'll give you a guess)

"Come on." Tomoyo drags everyone back to the limo and they head for her house. Tomoyo thinks to herself, 'Phase I, accomplished, now Phase II, telling Li-kun."

To Be Continued…

A/N: See nice E&T moments… but that still doesn't guarantee anything about the outcome sorry you guys… ANYWAYS I'm starting another ficcy so this might be a bit slower but it also might not I'm not sure yet sorry in advanced! J well Ja ne.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lives1mission



	4. Phase II

After He Leaves

Disclaimer: I… *sniff*… don't *sniff*… own CCS…wahhhhhhhhhhhhh… ok on to story!

A/N: hey thanks again to everyone who reviewed my story yay. They are all like 16 and this is all in narrator's POV unless otherwise stated.Also I misspelled Nakuru's name in the last chapter as well as Spinel Sun, I have no clue what was going on in my head sorry about that.It's still Winter Break ok. Hey my site is working now so you may check it out!!! [www.geocities.com/lives1mission][1] I did the CCS section not the Gundam Wing ok well enough chitchat on to the story!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(A/N)

~~~FB~~~ flashbacks

~~~EFB~~~ end flashbacks

After He Leaves Ch4: Phase II 

By SAKURAnTOKYO

~~~ Eriol's POV ~~~

@@@ Daidouji's Mansion @@@

'Call Li… got to remember to call Li…' The limo drives to Tomoyo's house, it's about 45 minutes away (not really but just pretend, I really don't know how far away it is). 'Wow Tomoyo's house is a lot bigger than I thought it would be, it's about the size of the England house… wait did I just call Tomoyo… Tomoyo… Daidouji-san… why did I do that? What's my problem? Sheesh… even while being a reincarnation… oh sorry half reincarnation of the Clow doesn't help with this… Why did Clow no do the love thing? I wouldn't be in a mess right now… hehe… I'm confused for the first time, interesting.'

At the same time Eriol was debating his life to himself Sakura, Nakuru, Tomoyo, and Spinel Sun were talking…

Sakura: So you three how was life in England?

Nakuru: It was GREAAAAAT!!! Well except that TOOOOOOYYYYA wasn't there! =(

Spinel: It was ok… 

Tomoyo: Why just ok? 'hey is Eriol won't tell me maybe Spinel or Nakuru can, I can't help myself being nosy'

Spinel: Master's been well… *lowers voice* a bit depressed…

Nakuru: A BIT??? WHAT PLANET ARE YOU ON, SPINEL???

Spinel: not so loud!!! 

Everyone is still attempting to stop their ears from ringing, except Eriol who is still debating the Tomoyo/Daidouji-san.

Tomoyo: Depressed??? Why depressed??

No one answered Tomoyo because they had finally reached her house, and everyone was already out the limo.

"Daidouji-san, may I please use the phone… I think I might as well play my part and call my _cute descendent_ and tell him I'm here to take his precious Ying Fa away!!!" I grab Sakura by the waist and pull her towards me. All of us start laughing, hey I'm a good actor!

"Here… *giggle giggle* speed dial 4"

"Arigatou."I hit speed dial 4.

*Riiiiinnnnggggg Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg*

"Ne how, ching wah ju shi sa?" (hello, whose is speaking? But in a politer way.)

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, wo cu bo cu e gun Xiao Lang jan hwa?" (Can I please speak to Syaoran.)

"How, dun I shia." (ok, please wait)

"Hello?"

"Why HELLOOOOO, Cute Descendent! How are you?"

"NANI???? Hiiragizawa??"

"Yup the one and only!"

"Demo… the Caller ID… it's Daidouji's number… what are you doing there eh??? Getting some I suppose!" I hear him snickering in the background I can't help but getting red myself, good thing that I'm away from everyone now, I'm so pale that this blush is probably lighting up the room!!!

"IIE, Li-kun I'm just back to Tomoeda, I'm starting here nest semester!!! It's going to be so much fun, demo Sakura-san is kind of depressed, not really but just not as genki(I forgot how to spell that, so how do you? Could someone tell me?) as she was before?I'm going to do my best to cheer her up!!! Even if that mean sucking up to Touya so I can be with her and make sure I'm with her a lot, well Daidouji-san wants me to start moving in now I have to go."

*click* 

I hung up before Li-kun could say anything, and if he doesn't come back I just know Tomoyo will go down there and personality get him… hehe that would be a funny site.I end up walking out of the room and finding everyone downstairs laughing their heads off.I come in a sit down.

"Why are all of you laughing? What happened??" Hey I was formerly Clow but it doesn't mean I know what's going on!

"Tomoyo-chan had the room bugged we hear what you said to Syao-chan, but what did he say to you?" Sakura chokes out.

"You had the room bugged??? *nervous laugh* he didn't say much I hung up before he could add in another word."

"Good job, Phase II is in action." Tomoyo…wait Daidouji-san praises me.

"Ackkk…Tomoyo-chan I have to go Oniichan is going to KILL me, it's so late!!!" She rushes out of the house before anyone had time to comprehend anything.

"Nakuru, don't even think about it." I said in a very very if-you-leave-to-go-find-Touya-you-be-dead-voice. 

"Fine, come on Suppi lets go to our rooms."

"I'm NOT Suppi, there is NO Suppi!!!" Spinel yells as he's dragged out of the room. There is a bit of silence in the room until Daidouji-san breaks it.

"So how's Muzuki-sensei?" 

"She's great…"'What am I just suppose to say? I haven't seen her in a year and I'm dying on the inside, but coming here and seeing you and Sakura-san make me feel a bit better?'

"You're having a mental battle aren't you? You don't have to tell me but just remember I'm here for you always and forever, and so is Sakura. It really is getting late I'm going to go to sleep, good night." She stands up and leaves, and leaving me with my thoughts.

~~~FB~~~

(Eriol's Dream, he has this a bit)

The one you need in is front of you… you just need to open your eyes…but be careful…she's not who you might think…please careful…

"Who… are you??? What are you talking about???"

Your fated one…let things play out…please Eriol find happiness… 

'Kaho…'

~~~EFB~~~

'Why can't I get that dream out of my head what's wrong with me???'

To Be Continued…

­­­­­­­­­A/N: Sorry for the long time gap and the short chapter but I need to know something from all of you guys (reviewers). I need to know if you want this to be a …

Sakura&Syaoran story

Sakura&Eriol story

Sakura&Syaoran and Eriol&Tomoyo story

Or just a Eriol&Tomoyo story!!!

Ok… cuz I can't go on without knowing what you guys want it to be!!! 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/lives1mission



	5. ADOPTION!!! PLEASE ADOPT ME!!!

Hi I'm SOOOO sorry that I cannot continue this story. If you would like to adopt this story e-mail me at SAKURAnTOKYO@netscape.net you don't have the permission until I ok it ^_^ I would like to thank all the reviewers again. gomen nasai.  The Kingdom of Flousura ch 4 is coming up soon, thank you for your patience!  I also have a Gundam Wing story too so watch for it ok ^_~.

Also for everyone's anime episode needs go to http://go.to/cherrydistro 


End file.
